Ogres
This page serves as a source of information about ogres and their several ancestors and mutations as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History The origin of the ogres lies on the plane of Yu'buisk, where they were bred as one of the races bred by Bandos. When Bandos arrived on Yu'Buisk, he brought his creations along with him, including the ogres. Under Bandos they fought in the God Wars, a war of epic proportions which culminated in the gods being banished from the world by a reawakened Guthix. After the God Wars, the Ogres established residence in the Feldip Hills, founding a handful of societies including Gu'Tanoth and Oo'Glog. In addition, they have placed claim on certain areas as their personal hunting grounds and burial grounds. There, their culture has allowed their religion to flourish, with Shamans at the head of that religion. Said shamans are often powerful mages and summoners, both feared and respected by the rest of the ogre peoples. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about ogres that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *Ogres have many cousin-races and/or subspecies who have mutated to better fit their surroundings. This includes but is not limited to Mogres (marine), Jogres (jungle), Zogres (zombie), Skogres (skeleton), and Chaos Dwogres. They also have stronger, more dangerous ancestors, though these races are nearly extinct, including Ourgs, Raurgs, and Fayrgs. * Ogre races tend to use commonspeak, but have a unique dialect that uses a more call-it-what-it-is type of naming system. To more advanced races, this often sounds oafish and poor. Ironically, Ogres often feel the same way about traditional commonspeak - especially when they live outside of ogre cities. A select few city ogres are capable of traditional commonspeak, though they are the exception to the rule. *The ogre appearance is as a massive, giant-like humanoid. They can weigh up to a ton between the bodily muscle and their obvious excess of fat. *Ogre weapons almost exclusively include spears, clubs, maces, and ogre bows. Some simply use their bare hands in lieu of a weapon. *Ogre clothing tends to be poorly made out of fur or animal skin fabrics, generally in styles that could be described as neanderthallic. This is probably a result of ogres lacking textile technology like looms. *Ogres who choose to live outside the city in tribes are usually the most uneducated, living feuding lives and serving the strongest among themselves. *Nearly all ogres are savage to strangers and newcomers like humans, going so far as to attack on sight. However, the Gnomes have proven that the ogres can be studied at a safe distance. **The ones who do not attack on sight are the ones who often need help, or are preocupied with somthing else. The ones who do need help are often not above taking it from humans. *Ogres are not beyond slavery, as demonstrated by enslaving the race of beings known as Skavid. *Ogre Shaman tend to be more intelligent than other ogres, and are able to perform magic. *A common ogre pastime is chompy hunting *Ogres were used as living siege weapons in Bandos' armies. Debated Lore This section addresses details about ogres in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting/nonexistant information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). * Ogres are capable of being educated to a point much like humans are, their society just doesn't encourage this practice. This is suggested by the way that Ogres resident to organized cities have a seemingly higher intelligence level than their tribal counterparts. *Ogres as a race may be in the same familial category as giants, cyclopes, orks, and trolls. *Though ogres and trolls seem to be on the same intelligence level, ogres seem to be somewhat more creative and ingenuitive than the trolls. *It is currently unknown whether or not Ogre Shamans rely on runestones to cast their magic. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced role-players often bestow their ogres characters but that aren't actually seen in ogres on RuneScape. * If you begin to notice a mistake popping up a lot, note it here. Other Info * Because of the female dominance over males, ogres live in a amazonian-like society. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Bandosian